


The Favor

by momiji_neyuki, Toxic_Angel



Series: Clueless!Gerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Based On A Hentai, Breast Fucking, Curiosity, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Angel/pseuds/Toxic_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Can I see your penis?”</p><p>”Wh-Wh-WHAT!?”</p><p>”I… I can’t draw one cause I’ve never seen one… except Mikey’s and that is like eeeww, I’m not studying my little brother’s penis and I trust you and…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I was watching hentai last night...I say that a lot don't I? ^0^
> 
> AnyWay, i was and i found out that there are some stupid chicks in hentais. Like they fall for the dumbest lines of get themselves in stupid situations and they are all essentially clueless. So I thought about it and I decided to make a new series where poor Gerard is completely taken advantage of by Frank in different situations. ^0^
> 
> I wanted to make something light hearted since I am doing quite a few serious things right now, minus **Nekopara** of course. This is the result! ^-^
> 
> Now the first story I decided to genderswap Gerard. I never wrote a genderswap story before. **It's Okay to be A Princess** does not count since I am not writing Mikey's part. I didn't go too far since i don't like all the squishy parts, but I like what I did I think. Let me know okay? ^-^
> 
> Thank you to my new Beta, _***Toxic_Angel***_ for finding out the two "Gerards" I left in the fic too. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

M

Frank looked at the note again.

_Hey, Frankie,_

_I need a big favor from you. Could you come over after seven? My parents are going to a meeting after they drop Mikey off._

_Luv, Gee._

Frank was not sure what Gee wanted but he was most curious why she needed to wait till her parents were gone. Frank climbed the stairs of the porch and then rang the doorbell.

”Hey, come on in.”

It was the middle of summer and when Frank walked in he saw that Gee was wearing little cut off shorts and a barely there tank top. She looked fantastic, which was funny cause Gee never thought she ever looked good. That was the fault of an ex-boyfriend, who coincidentally found himself needing a dentist after he dumped Gee because she wouldn’t put out. Frank wore a cast on his fist and he told her that it was the result of a clumsy accident. She kissed his cheek and called him an idiot affectionately and then drew a really cool monster on it. He kept the cast after it came off.

”Frankie… shoes.”

”Oh right, sorry, Gee.”

”Daydreaming again, Frankie?”

”Uh, you could say that.”

Gee giggled and then started heading for the stairs.

”Uh… aren’t we going to the living room?”

”No, we are going to my room… well mine and Mikey’s but yeah.”

She started up the stairs and Frank could not help watching her ass as it swayed back and forth naturally with her hips. Frank realized that he had not been in her room in the past four years. They had drifted apart as friends when they went to high school. Gee remained the shy artist and Frank gained popularity naturally with his band. He walked in and he had to laugh because, even though she shared it with Mikey, there was no room divider. They were into the same stuff like horror and comics. That is what Frank liked about Gee, and she was also pretty down to earth… and not to mention extremely beautiful. Gee offered Frank her chair at her desk and then she sat down on her bed.

”So what’s up?”

”I h-have something to show you, but I d-don’t want you to judge m-me.”

Gee looked away.

”Gee, we’ve been friends for years, I would never judge you.”

Gee nodded and then got up and grabbed a few graphic novels off the shelf. She handed them to Frank and looked away again. Frank took them and looked at them.

”Holy shit!”

They were Japanese mangas that were 18+ rated. One could actually be classified as hentai! He flipped through them still in shock as to why she would give them to him.

”L-Look at the designer.”

Frank turned the book to the front and looked.

”Gerard Rush.”

”That’s m-me.”

”What? But y-y-your name is…”

”It’s my Grandmother’s name and what I would have been called if I was born a boy.”

Frank looked at the manga with a new eye.

”Gee, this is fantastic!”

She finally turned to look at him, still blushing.

”You think so?”

”Yeah! I thought they were professionally done!”

Gee smiled a bit.

”Thanks, Frankie.”

”You’re welcome, but uh… what does this have to do with me?”

”Well if you look, most of the books are either what they call yuri or girl action.”

Frank did flip through again, and he had to admit it was hot.

”I-I have been doing mostly that or light cheesy shojo, but the company wants me to start adding other stuff to my repertoire.”

”Ooookay?”

Frank was still confused. Gee took in a big breath.

”Can I see your penis?”

”Wh-Wh-WHAT!?”

”I… I can’t draw one cause I’ve never seen one… except Mikey’s and that is like eeeww, I’m not studying my little brother’s penis and I trust you and…”

”Hold on hold on. First stop calling it that.”

”Why, that’s the clinical name and…”

”And if you call it that in your stories, they won’t be hot.”

Gee looked puzzled.

”So what do I call it?”

”Call it a dick or cock.”

She wrinkled her nose.

”Dick sounds like an insult, so i’ll stick to cock.”

”Okay fine.”

”So will you show me your cock, Frankie?”

”I, uh...”

”Please?”

Gee looked up at him with pleading eyes and Frank felt a shudder move through him. She looked so innocent asking. Not like the girls he had been with before, who were known sluts and loved being it.

”Okay.”

”Yay!”

Gee actually jumped and squealed, and she quickly ran over to her shelf. With her back turned, Frank stood up and started to undo his jeans. He pulled them down and then his underwear. His flaccid cock lay there in his sight. Then there was a flash. Frank looked up and saw Gee with a digital camera.

”What are you taking pictures for!?”

”I need to study it if I’m going to draw it. Don’t worry, I’m not going to put them on my computer, I have a printer, see?”

Gee showed him the little image printer with glossy paper sticking out of it. She started to take more pictures. And then to Frank’s surprise she got on her knees very close.

”Huh. I thought it would be bigger honestly.”

Frank looked down at her and saw the swell of her breasts in the tiny tank top, just under his cock. He whimpered cause he could feel himself getting hard right then and there.

”Oh!”

Gee watched as Frank’s cock went from flaccid to rigid right before her eyes.

”How did that happen?”

She reached out and Frank hitched a breath.

”Can I?”

She looked up at him with those innocent eyes again and Frank’s mouth went dry so he just nodded.

Her finger touched the head and he jumped a little.

”Oh sorry, I…”

”No, it’s okay. It’s just sensitive there.”

”I’ll be more gentle.”

Gee began to run her finger over the sensitive head and down the ridge. She followed the vein underneath to the end of the shaft and then back up again. When she got back to the head, it was already leaking a little bit of pre cum.

”Feels a little sticky.”

Frank swore he was going to die right there cause she put her finger in her mouth.

”Tastes salty.”

Frank lost his balance after that and fell back in the chair. Gee freaked out and kneed over to him resting her hands on his bare thighs, her breasts were now swaying very close to Frank’s cock.

”Frankie, are you okay?”

”Y-Yeah. I just lost my balance a bit.”

Gee looked down.

”Here, let me.”

She slipped his jeans and underwear off. She grabbed her camera again and started to take angled shots.

”You can move it without your hands.”

”Yeah, it’s muscle control.”

”Fascinating.”

Frank felt like a fucking science specimen suddenly.

”Okay, I got a lot of good shots. Now I need you to masturbate and make it ejaculate.”

Again Frank jumped.

”What the fuck, Gee?! You can’t just ask me to do that!”

”Oh… sorry, I just thought…”

She turned away rejected and Frank felt bad. He reached over and touched her chin turning her face back. There were small tears in her eyes and he felt like a dick for causing them.

”Hey, I’m sorry, I just… your words and…”

”Words?”

”Yeah.”

”Still too clinical?”

”Kind of.”

Gee blew out a breath and Frank whimpered as it ghosted over his cock, which was getting hard again.

”So what do you call it then?”

”Uh… jerking off and cumming?”

”That sounds better on the tongue I think.”

”You know, you would probably learn more if you jerked it for me.”

She looked blankly at him and Frank quickly added to his comment.

”And, it would be better research for your manga.”

”Oh? I can do that? I don’t know how though.”

Gee kind of cocked her head to the side like a dog would and Frank tried not to laugh.

”Here, let me show you.”

Frank grabbed her hand and placed it on his cock. This time he didn’t jump, but he did groan because her hand was so much softer than his calloused one.

”Wow, it feels bigger than it looks.”

She stroked it a few times and Frank thought she looked amazing on her knees like that, so much better than any other girl he had seen in that position before. He watched her stick her tongue out a bit in concentration while she took pictures at the same time she jerked him slowly. Fuck, now Frank was thinking about her tongue. He decided to just go for it.

”You know what else would help you with your manga?”

”What?”

”If you added your mouth too. Girls like to do that in mangas.”

Gee’s eyes were filled with curiosity.

”I think they call that fellatio.”

”Yeah but blowjob sounds better.”

Gee thought about it.

”Okay, so how do I do it?”

Frank could not believe his luck right now.

”Uh… well you put your mouth where your hand is and…”

Frank couldn’t get any more words out as Gee did just that. She slipped her warm mouth on the head and licked at it tentatively. Frank had to fight to not thrust his hips up.

”Wow, it’s even more sensitive.”

”Y-Y-Y-Yeah, keep going.”

Gee nodded and put it back in her mouth and moved down the shaft. Frank was going to warn her to stop but she went all the way to the root. Now, Frank knew he was pretty big for his age so that meant that Gee was a natural for deep throating. He saw the flash out of the corner of his eye and then Gee pulled off.

”Damn, I can’t get a good angle cause I can’t see.”

”Here, I-I’ll take them.”

Gee smiled at Frank and handed him the camera.

”Thanks, Frankie.”

Then Gee went back down on him and Frank just started snapping away. While Gee was occupied he pulled out his phone, from his jacket that he was still wearing, and took a pic with it. He needed to make sure this was not a dream. Gee began to go up and down the shaft faster now.

”Let me get some shots of you using just your tongue.”

Frank was gaining a bit of confidence now. Gee listened and pulled up. She swirled her tongue on the head and gave kitten like licks. Her eyes were closed, so Frank again took pics with his phone and then shots with her camera.

”My mouth is getting tired, is there anything else I could use?”

Frank silently thanked whatever Gods brought him to this moment.

”Um… you could use…”

He pointed at her breasts. She looked down.

”My breasts?”

”Uh, yeah, but don’t call them that.”

”What are they then?”

”Tits?”

Gee laughed and it sounded musical.

”That’s a silly name, why do they call them that?”

”Well it’s called titty fucking so…”

”Oh, that makes sense. So I should take my shirt off, right?”

Again, Frank just nodded dumbly. Gee reached up and slipped her tank top off, and then she unhooked the simple bra.

”Fuck, Gee.”

Gee shyly looked up and saw that Frank was staring at her.

”What? What’s wrong?”

”Nothing, not a fucking thing, you’re perfect.”

”Really?”

Frank couldn’t help it. He pulled her up and kissed her. She squeaked in surprise at him and then relaxed. Her mouth was warm and inviting and her tongue was soft as he pulled it into his mouth and sucked on it.

”Frankie.”

”Mmmm.”

He kissed away from her mouth to her jaw moving higher to whisper in her ear.

”Beautiful, sexy, mine.”

She shuddered when he said that. He trailed kisses from her ear down her neck. He pulled her between his legs and trapped her there. He reached up and touched her breasts softly, and she moaned a bit. He moved them so that his cock could fit between them. He rubbed them gently pressing his thumb to the nipples and working them slowly with his forefingers.

”Ah, Frankie, feels good.”

”Yeah? You like that, baby?”

”Uh huh.”

”Come on, beautiful, hold them together for me.”

She did so and Frank began to thrust his hips so that his cock slid smoothly between the mounds of flesh. She looked down and watched what was going on as Frank took pictures with both devices.

”Can I suck it again?”

”Oh fuck, baby, please do!”

Gee moved her head so that her mouth was there and she let the head slip into her mouth. Without being prompted, she began to suck on the head and play with it with her tongue. Frank took as many pics as he could remember too.

”Fuck, baby, I’m getting close.”

”Close?”

Gee pulled off and looked up at Frank. Her lips were covered with saliva and pre cum.

”Yeah, fuck, you look…”

Frank continued to thrust his cock as he pulled her in for another kiss.

”Wanna cum on that pretty face of yours and all over your tits.”

”Okay.”

She answered with what little breath she had left, that his kiss had not stolen. She went back down on him and he kept thrusting, and taking more and more pics.

”Shit, Gee, I’m gonna…”

Gee pulled off just in time as he shuddered through his whole body and came in long white spurts all over her face. It dripped off and landed on her tits. She stuck her tongue out and licked the side of her mouth.

”It’s saltier than the other stuff.”

”I’ve been eating chips lately.”

Frank gasped out as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

”Oh, well I’ll have to give you sweet things for next time.”

”Next time?”

”I mean… you don’t have to…”

Frank looked down at the sweet, shy, innocent… well not as much now, girl on her knees in front of him. She trusted him with this intimate moment, and he could either use her and break her heart, or he could do the right thing.

”Yeah, next time. Uh, Gee… would you want to go out sometime?”

”Frank, are you asking me out on a date?”

”Yeah, I mean… this is kind of beyond friendship, unless you want to be just friends with benefits?”

”I’ve heard of that before. So this is the benefit, getting your cock sucked and titty fucking?”

This girl was going to kill him.”

”Yes, but no, I want to be more than that with you.”

”But what about all the other girls you out go with at school?”

Frank reached out and pulled Gee into his lap.

”Fuck, Gee, they don’t mean anything to me. I’ve known you for years and you are sweet and smart and sexy as hell and…”

”You think I’m sexy?”

This coming from a half-naked girl that had cum drying on her face. She said it so sincerely though that Frank couldn’t even laugh.

”Yeah, baby, I do and I want to go out with you and take you out on lots of dates.”

”And keep doing this?”

”Oh God, yes.”

”Okay, Frankie, then yes, I will go out with you.”

Frank didn’t think, he just kissed her.

”Eeeeww, I’m sticky!”

She laughed and then stood up.

”I’m gonna take a shower.”

Frank looked at the beautiful girl in the middle of her bedroom with earnest eyes as she left the room. Frank slumped in his seat and finally took a deep breath. How was this his life? He had just gotten the best blow job and titty fuck ever from a girl that he used to build sand castles with in the playground sand box when they were kids. Now he was sitting half naked in her and her brother’s room. The bedroom door opened and Gee appeared wearing a little towel that barely covered her now fully naked body.

”Hey, Frankie, wanna join me?”

Frank said nothing. He quickly jumped up and tossed his jacket and shirt aside as he felt his cock starting to come to life again. He scooped her up into his arms, listening to her squeal and giggle.

”Does that answer your question?”

”Oh, Frankie.”

Gee kissed his cheek and he smiled as he carried her to the bathroom.

"Frankie, your socks!"


End file.
